Queen of the night
by carrot6
Summary: Another new story from me...Brennan&Shalimar, Jesse&Emma (my dream couples)


Under a dim street light, the road stood palely. Crossing the railroad track, where the cold wind was blowing violently. Some stores, standing by the roadside, which stretched out into the city, were still open. The lights from the stores lit up the road brightly. The night wind blew, making the sound of some fry leaves rubbing each other. With scattered stars, the sky looked much colder. Coming out to the railroad station square, there's two figures stood there like a rock. The feral's eyes stayed sharply focused. They very carefully swept the silent, gritty beachfront neighborhood.  
  
"They're coming" said the feral.  
  
Brennan made a face, sighed and immediately shoots tesla coils towards the GS agents who coming to their way. Shalimar slipped smooth and stood behind them, hand whacked down hard to their shoulders. Take absolutely nobody's shit on the street. That was the lesson she'd learned a long time ago from Brennan.  
  
"Wow well done Shal."  
  
Brennan who had been laughing till his wrinkles appeared besides his eyes, squated down on the floor. Shalimar looked down at the hands of Brennan.  
  
"Your hands...are they alright now?"  
  
"Hey, don't ask! That's why I'm here." A gentle smile passed by Brennan's face.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Madness was beginning to take over his world. Jesse couldn't stop thinking that way, because it happened to be the truth. Finally, he stole a glance from above. She was so beautiful when meditating.  
  
"Hey, why do you think I came here? To watch you glancing Emma?" Brennan teased when he realized this man was actually fall in love with someone down to the meditate area.  
  
"Ah shut up Brennan!" said Shalimar stood behind them few minutes ago.  
  
"How's your hand?" asked Jesse when he saw the worn.  
  
"Don't worry, Adam will handle it." Said Shalimar.  
  
"Shut up Shal." Brennan frowned when he knows Adam will call him into the lab.  
  
As he intend to walk away...  
  
"Brennan, come to the lab now." Adam's voice came out from Brennan's com link.  
  
Both Jesse and Shalimar laughed at him for his stubbornness.  
  
"Don't worry. When a man can control himself, he gets the whole world. If he can't, then that's it. Don't you think so? Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Fuck you Jesse." Said Brennan.  
  
They didn't say a word for sometime while they walked. Shalimar looked at Brennan's strong shoulders and tapped him on his back.  
  
"Nervous huh?"  
  
When they arrived at the lab, Adam asked.  
  
"How was the mission?"  
  
"Good" said Brennan looking at his hand.  
  
"Don't worry! Not hurt!" said Shalimar sitting beside him.  
  
"OUCH!" In this situation, Brennan screamed like a dying pig and glared at both Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Hey Brennan! I don't think it was that hurt!" smiled Jesse.  
  
"You wanna die or something? Why don't you come down. I'll fix you up good and hot."  
  
"Well, never trust a smiling cat!" said Shalimar gave Adam a soft punch.  
  
"Oh, that hurts. I think my cheeks got scratched. Damn!" said Adam looking at Brennan.  
  
That night everyone sat in the rec. room watching MONK. Jesse was sitting beside Emma, Brennan was sitting alone while Shalimar sat on the floor right in front the t.v.  
  
Jesse glanced over at Emma and moved himself closer to her. At this very moment Emma wasn't sure what to look for. So she kept watching the t.v even though she wasn't.  
  
"Hey Bren, wanna go for a drink?" asked Shalimar looking back at him.  
  
He looked at the clock and make face, pointed to the clock.  
  
"This late?"  
  
"Yeah, you wanna go or not? Answer me or shut up." She said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah I'll go with you." He stood up and walked out from the room.  
  
"Have a nice time!" said Emma, looking at Shalimar with an evil look.  
  
"Erm, why don't we take a walk at outside?" asked Jesse looking into her eyes.  
  
The wind blew but it couldn't read their minds. They walked in silence, afraid to look into each other's eyes. He wanted to tell her his feeling, but hard to say it out. Especially in front of their beloved.  
  
"Emma." He said with a serious look.  
  
"Jesse?" She already knew he's going to say that, her heart was beating faster. She needs to be ready for these. Love is when you know exactly what the other person is going to say before they say it.  
  
"There are millions of things that I want, but only one thing I really need." He said holding her hands.  
  
"Jesse..." She looks right into his eyes and smiles.  
  
Tears began to flow to her cheek, she cried in ecstasy looking at the stars that seemed to fall down at any moment. A star was falling down to the ground, drawing a long line in the sky.  
  
"Beautiful." The man in black whispered seeing the two when he went outside and looked behind the tents towards the sky.  
  
"Emma, you say that love is nonsense....I tell you it is no such thing. For weeks and months it is a steady physical pain, an ache about the heart, never leaving one, by night or by day; a long strain on one's nerves like toothache or rheumatism, not intolerable at any one instant, but exhausting by its steady drain on the strength."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Love is the expansion of two natures in such fashion that each includes the other, each is enriched by the other.  
  
A/N: Do that for me, press the review button after reading. E-mail me if you have any ideas to share with. Thank you!  
  
There are never enough "I Love You's". 


End file.
